<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn all shades of pink by tsu_kei_shima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397269">turn all shades of pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima'>tsu_kei_shima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, M/M, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara coaches at the kid's volleyball camp Takeru attends. Oikawa is immediately smitten with them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn all shades of pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Lunar New Year Mel! You were my match for the server exchange. I hope you like this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa knew he should have set some kind of alarm. He knew it was better to be overprepared than underprepared. But he had figured he wouldn’t be able to forget his entire nephew at practice. He would simply remember.</p>
<p>He didn’t, which was why he was currently sprinting down the block, already fifteen minutes late. Takeru was cruel enough as is, a savage little elementary schooler with no qualms about dragging Oikawa for laughing too loudly, much less actually causing problems. And once his sister, Takeru’s mom, found out, he’d never hear the end of it. Why did he agree to take Takeru to and from this training camp anyway? Because he was a great younger sibling, maybe, but mostly because his sister was terrifying.</p>
<p>Oikawa rounded the corner, heaving lungfuls of breath. The weather was pleasant enough that he wasn’t dripping with sweat, which he was thankful for. After a moment, he composed himself to a relatively normal breathing pattern.</p>
<p>He walked up to the front of the building and spotted his dear little nephew chatting with someone else. They were around Oikawa’s age if he had to guess, with ash-gray hair styled not too differently from how he usually did his own. They were smiling and chatting eagerly with Takeru, and as Oikawa drew nearer, he could tell he was complimenting him on a job well done at practice. Oikawa expected nothing less, for all the hours he spent practicing with Takeru.</p>
<p>Once Takeru spotted Oikawa, he jumped from the bench, bowing politely to his coach. They smiled, before looking around, locking eyes with Oikawa.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oikawa Tooru, duh!” they said. Oikawa’s confusion must show pretty obviously, because they giggled, waving their hand.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you probably don’t know me. I’m a setter at Karasuno. Sugawara Koushi.” Oikawa nodded, feeling a bit awkward when the name still didn’t click. He knew of Karasuno, the flightless crows, but that was the extent of it. There were much bigger threats around the prefecture.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Sugawara. I hope my nephew didn’t make too much trouble for you,” Oikawa said. Sugawara chuckled.</p>
<p>“No trouble at all. He’s a delight at practice. A quick study, though I’m sure having you for an uncle helps.” Oikawa nodded, smiling proudly. He caught Takeru making a weird face from the corner of his eye, and he would have slapped a hand over his mouth if he didn’t expect the little gremlin to lick it straight after.</p>
<p>“Tooru sucks at teaching,” he said. “You’re much better, Suga-sensei.”</p>
<p>“Aww, thank you Take-chan. But you could probably learn a lot more from the prefecture’s number one setter than me.” Oikawa opened his mouth, to accept the compliment or blurt something stupid about how cute Takeru’s coach was, and was swiftly interrupted.</p>
<p>“Mmm, nope. Tooru hasn’t even gone to nationals once. Pretty lame,” Takeru said.</p>
<p>“Alright, Takeru, I think it’s time to go home,” Oikawa said, lightly ushering him in the other direction. “Thank you for waiting with him!”</p>
<p>“Of course. Bye-bye, Take-chan!” They waved, fingers wiggling. It was kind of unfair how cute that was. Oikawa waved over his shoulder before turning to glare at his nephew.</p>
<p>“I’m definitely not buying you a popsicle after that,” he said, and Takeru whined.</p>
<p>“What?! I’m telling my mom you were late then!” He crossed his stupid little arms, glaring right back.</p>
<p>“Fine! But you better not tell her!” Oikawa said. Takeru smiled, smug, before skipping ahead.</p>
<p>“Blue raspberry flavor please!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Oikawa had to pick up Takeru again. He had been sort of looking forward to it all week because it was another chance to see Sugawara. He was sort of dreading it for the same reason.</p>
<p>“But Iwa-chan! You don’t get it! They’ve got trendy gray hair and pretty light brown eyes and great skin and—”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! I’ve heard about them so much I’m pretty sure I could pick them out in a line-up and I’ve never even seen them before! You’re pathetic. Just ask them out.” Iwaizumi, ever the very loud, abrasive voice of reason, was right. That didn’t mean Oikawa had to agree with him.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! You’re so cruel! I’m having a crisis, and you’re not even trying to be helpful!”</p>
<p>“You’re about to have a bloody nose.”</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped, covering his nose. His voice came out nasally. “So mean! Find some empathy!”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi huffed. “What is so complicated about asking them out? What’re they gonna say? No? And then it’s over and I never have to hear you whine about this again. Win-win.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the vote of confidence. Now I really don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to leave soon?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa looked at his phone, groaning.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m going early to make up for last week. What am I gonna do?”</p>
<p>“Listen, Shittykawa—”</p>
<p>“I’m not listening to that!”</p>
<p>“You’re a great guy once you get past all the annoying, fake bullshit—”</p>
<p>“That is not a compliment!”</p>
<p>“So just be yourself. I’m having a crisis, and you’re not even trying to be helpful! And if they don’t like that, then that’s their loss.”</p>
<p>Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes. “Will you complain if I make you watch ‘The X-Files’ and eat ice cream after I get rejected?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Unless you get chocolate. Ooh, no, Reese’s ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Alright. See you later Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The walk to practice was much nicer now that he could actually walk. He was ten minutes early, so he went into the gym, taking a seat on the edge of the bleachers. He found Takeru easy enough, bumping a ball with a girl his age. Sugawara wasn’t standing too far from them, a thoughtful look on their face. After a moment, they intervened, making a few gestures to their inner forearms before showing them the proper way to receive. They smiled, giving the two a pat on the back before stepping back again.</p>
<p>The practice continued without a hitch, the rest of the coaches gathering up before calling for clean-up five minutes before practice was over. The kids scrambled about, some more enthusiastic than others, picking up volleyballs and tossing them into the carts.</p>
<p>Takeru spotted Oikawa and once he dropped the volleyballs in his hands into the cart, ran over to him.</p>
<p>“I’m starving! Hurry up and let’s go!” Takeru said, pulling on Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa looked past him to where Sugawara was taking down a net, worrying at the inside of his cheek. Takeru kicked his shin, snapping him back to reality.</p>
<p>“Takeru! Where are your manners?” Oikawa asked, standing up.</p>
<p>“Where’s my dinner?” Takeru asked back.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t act like this during practice,” Oikawa said. Takeru shook his head.</p>
<p>“Suga-sensei said I was his favorite! Ooh, but don’t tell the other kids.” Oikawa smiled, looking back at Sugawara. They looked up at the same moment, smiling wide. They passed the net to one of the other coaches before jogging over.</p>
<p>“Didja need something?” Sugawara asked. Oikawa swallowed his nerves, Iwaizumi’s terrifying glare flashing in his mind more than enough motivation to ask.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Are you doing anything tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Nope! Why?” They smiled, bright and wide, and Oikawa could scarcely remember his name, much less any other useful words.</p>
<p>“Um, well, I— you looked after Takeru last week when I was— um, late. So I just wanted to repay you for that.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, it was really no trouble at all, but I would love to go on a date with you.”</p>
<p>Oikawa resisted the urge to scream at how quickly Sugawara had caught on. He applauded the other for being braver than he was. “How does four at the bakery near here sound?”</p>
<p>“Sounds amazing! I’ll see you then, Kawa-chan~” They winked, turning on their heel smoothly and rejoining the other coaches to continue cleaning up. After a moment, Takeru pinched his arm.</p>
<p>“Hey! Dummy! I’m still hungry!” he yelled, and Oikawa blinked, looking back at Takeru.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood,” Oikawa said, before leading Takeru out of the gym and back home.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to buy any Reese’s ice cream, thankfully, and Iwaizumi had never been happier to miss an ‘X-Files’ marathon.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Oikawa got to the bakery twenty minutes early. He didn’t want to have Sugawara waiting around for him anymore, and he needed a little time to collect his thoughts. His morning and early afternoon had been consumed with a constant back and forth on the right thing to wear with Iwaizumi’s ever-unhelpful commentary. He had settled on a pair of ripped jeans and a button-up shirt with a pattern that the nineties wished it could have back. Iwaizumi tried several times to get him to wear his glasses but Oikawa hadn’t budged.</p>
<p>He waited nearby, not wanting to disturb the patrons already inside with his anxious presence. He nearly missed Sugawara’s approach as he worried at his fingernails, trying to get the bit of purple nail polish that hadn’t been cleaned from his skin.</p>
<p>They were wearing a pair of light teal overalls, hands stuffed in the pockets as they walked. When they noticed Oikawa they waved, picking up the pace slightly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kawa-chan! Hope you weren’t waiting long, I tried to get here early,” they said. Oikawa smiled, the cutesy nickname already his favorite thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Not at all. You ready to eat?" Sugawara nodded, holding his hand out. Oikawa hesitated a moment before taking it, lacing their fingers together. Sugawara beamed, swinging their hands slightly as they walked to the bakery.</p>
<p>Oikawa stared at goods in the glass case, using his free hand to tap against his chin. Sugawara giggled, catching Oikawa’s attention.</p>
<p>“You seem so serious,” Sugawara explained. Oikawa blinked, straightening up a bit.<br/>“Oh, uh, sorry, I—”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize! It’s really cute.” Oikawa relaxed, turning his eyes back to the display. After a moment, he decided on a chocolate raspberry tart and Sugawara got a cinnamon coffee cake. They found a table for two, sitting across from each other. Oikawa waited until Sugawara started eating before picking up his fork.</p>
<p>Sugawara hummed as they chewed, already cutting off another piece before they’d finished chewing. They held up the fork to Oikawa.</p>
<p>“You have to try this,” they insisted. Oikawa set his fork back down, leaning forward a bit in his seat to take the bite. Sugawara stared at him, eyes practically twinkling as they waited for Oikawa to finish. He fought down his blush, looking down after a moment.</p>
<p>“Ooh, that’s really good. Do you get that often?” Oikawa asked, picking up his fork again to take a bite of his own dessert. Sugawara nodded their head.</p>
<p>“Yeah! It’s one of my favorite desserts,” Sugawara answered. Oikawa cut off a piece of his tart, offering it to them. They took it happily, chewing and swallowing before speaking this time.</p>
<p>"Whoa! That’s so sweet. How do you still have teeth?” they asked.</p>
<p>“I brush my teeth twice a day,” he answered. Sugawara giggled, their nose scrunching up.</p>
<p>“Pfft, so diligent~ Bet your mama’s real proud,” they said.</p>
<p>“Oh, she is. Brags about my teeth-brushing habits all the time,” Oikawa continued.</p>
<p>“Really now? I’d love to meet her and hear all about it~” they said, winking. Oikawa shook his head.</p>
<p>“Maybe after a few more dates,” Oikawa said, winking back.</p>
<p>Sugawara tucked their hair behind their ear and Oikawa followed the movement, noticing the mole by the corner of their eye. Oikawa felt like the more he looked at them, the cuter they got. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>They continued to eat quietly, giggling as they people watched those in the bakery with them. They lingered for a while, ordering another piece of cake to split and then another. The time passed quickly, and before long, the sun had set. Oikawa looked out the large windows, the warm yellow streetlight filtering down on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. Time really flies when you’re having fun, huh?” Sugawara said. “I should probably be heading home soon.”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to walk you?” Oikawa asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to be a burden,” Sugawara said.</p>
<p>“I don’t live too far from here so it’s not a big deal. I don’t mind at all,” Oikawa reassured. Sugawara nodded, helping Oikawa clean the table. They slipped their hand in Oikawa’s again as they left, rubbing their thumb over Oikawa’s softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For asking me out, I mean. I had a lot of fun today,” they said. Oikawa hummed.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad I did. I hope we can spend more time together soon.” Sugawara nodded.</p>
<p>“Me too. Here, let me give you my number,” they said, pulling a little pen from the pocket of their overalls. Oikawa gave them his free hand and Sugawara wrote their number on the back of it, putting a neat little heart at the end.</p>
<p>“Text me when you get home,” they added. Oikawa nodded.</p>
<p>They walked in relative silence for the remainder of their time, shoulders bumping occasionally.</p>
<p>“Ah, this is me,” they said. They took both of Oikawa’s hands in theirs, leaning up on their tiptoes to gently kiss his forward. Oikawa couldn’t keep the blush off his face if he tried. “Thank you again, Kawa-chan.”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course. Thank you for coming with me.” Sugawara smiled, squeezing Oikawa’s hands once before letting go, waving over their shoulder as they went up to their house. Oikawa waited until they got inside to start walking home himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>